1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to the field of computers, and in particular to the use of computers for teleconferencing. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for coordinating the status of attendees of a teleconference meeting.
2. Description of the Related Art
While modern computers have a wide variety of uses, one that is becoming more popular and more sophisticated is the use of a computer for teleconferencing. Such teleconferencing utilizes one or more computers connected to a network, usually a Local Area Network (LAN), through which users can communicate. With the expanded use of Wide Area Networks (WANs), including the Internet, such teleconferences can also be held by users that are physically located in remote locations, including different countries.
A popular form of teleconferencing uses a “chat room.” Such chat rooms are typically browser based and comport with rules and conventions specified by the Internet Relay Chat (IRC), published by the Network Working Group, and identified as Request For Comments (RFC) 1459, May 1993, et seq.
A single teleconference is by definition limited to a single channel. Per RFC 1459, section 1.3, a channel is a named group of one or more clients which all receive messages addressed to that channel. Typically, a channel is under the control of an operator, who has control over who may be in the channel. A user may be part of several channels (and thus several teleconferences) at once, thus making coordination and control of who is and is not authorized to be in a channel problematic.
What is needed, therefore, is a method and system that permits a teleconference operator to easily see what users are allowed to participate in a teleconference, to easily insert and remove users from the teleconference, and to easily see the participation status of all users authorized to participate in the teleconference.